Fallen In Love
by SonikNaoko
Summary: Cousins Bradley and Vanity Phoenix have been enrolled into Kuoh Academy after a certain incident from their old school made them transfer. Soon enough, they meet many new friends... Including a certain swordsman and Priestess of Thunder. Can the 2 Sayains find a way to fit in? Rated M for Lemons, Violence, and Language.
1. Prologue

Fallen In Love

Prologue: Isn't She Lovely?

(Before I forget… This story takes place a few years after Majin Buu saga and a couple years before Super. Also, there is a race I made for this story as well. I call it Zenobia. It is a race of Gods and Goddesses that keep balance between worlds and universes. This also takes place in Universe 7. A/N.)

-Present; Occult Research Club- A crash was heard from inside as a man with yellow hair sailed through a window and crashed to the ground. He looked at the window as he got up and saw a boy about 17 with snow white hair climbing out the window and looking at the man while doing it. A girl with long black hair followed behind him and looked at the boy.

"Are you sure about this? I mean… It looks painful," she said with a small blush, "I wanna inflict pain on him too."

"Let me do this, Akeno… I want to make him suffer. He played with my cousin for the LAST time," he said seriously as he clenched his fists. A girl with short sky blue hair leaned against the windowsill and watched this unfold.

"How you holding up?" a blonde haired male asked her as he walked up to her.

"It's… Getting there," she told him sadly as she turned to him, "Kiba… I…"

"No. It's okay… Listen, let's let Akeno and Bradley handle this. They have it covered," Kiba told her as he pats her on the shoulder, "Come on…I will walk you home. President, we are going."

"Be careful, Kiba… Vanity," a female with red hair said as she looked at them. This is Rias Gremory… Head of the Occult Research Club. The girl with sky blue hair is Vanity Phoenix and the white haired male is Bradley Phoenix… Cousins that saved the world once before from a self proclaimed demon king named Demigra. They have been recruited into the club…. But, I think I am getting ahead of myself. Let's move back to when they all met each other. About… 6 Months Ago.

-6 Months Ago; Phoenix Residence #1- Bradley sat up in his bed and yawned. He scratched his raven black hair and looked around. He originally had black hair before… I will explain it further later. Anyway, he got out of bed and stretched his tired body out as a long brown tail swung out behind him. He then opened the curtains, letting sunlight pour into the room and blind him temporarily.

"Ack! God damn it… That hurt," he groaned as he blinked a few times, "Not as bad as Krillin's or Tien's Solar Flare… But, up there still. Ugh… Man that stung." He wiped his eyes and blinked a few more times as he turned away from the window.

"All right… What should be done here? What time is… Oh shit!" He looked at the wall clock which was shaped as an orange Dragon Ball as the big hand was on the 8 and the little one was in between 6 and 7.

"640?! I have to be to school for 730! I hope Vanity don't hog the bathroom… LIKE SHE ALWAYS DOES!" Bradley grabbed a school uniform which consisted of the school colors: Black and White and Blue. He stopped by the bathroom door and frowned as it had a sign that said Do Not Disturb on it and steam came out the bottom of it.

"V, some people have to use the bathroom too! Come on!" Bradley called as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Give me a sec, cousin! Geez!" Vanity called from the other side of the door. She rolled her eyes and got out the shower and turned it off.

"Boys… Impatient as hell." She wrapped a towel around her body and dried off her hair.

"Coming! Calm your shit!" Vanity called as she opened the door. Bradley looked away while having his hands in front of his face.

"Cover up, V! Come on! You are 16 years old! You have tits now!" Bradley told her. Vanity rolled her eyes and groaned.

"You are hopeless. And girlfriendless," Vanity teased as she had a small smirk on her face. Bradley growled as Vanity passed by him.

"I hate it when you are right!" Bradley told his younger cousin as he closed the door behind him, "Would it kill you to let some of this steam out?! Some people don't like it hot and steamy when they shower!"

"Deal with it!" Vanity teased as she flipped her hair behind her back and a few bangs fell in front of her face. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Seljina sighed as she heard all this going on. A man with pink hair looked up from the newspaper he was reading and looked at Seljina.

"You know… You could begin to get gray hairs worrying about those 2 in the morning," the man chuckled.

"Barry, I know… It's just…" Seljina sighed.

"They love to tease, baby sister," Barry smirked. Seljina groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I let you live with me," Seljina smiled.

"Because I give sagely advice," Barry joked as he looked at her.

"Oh, boy. Not this again… You are older by 5 years, not 15!" Seljina frowned, "You may be the oldest… But, not by a large margin!" Vanity slid into the kitchen and hopped into her seat.

"Morning, Aunt Seljina! Morning, Daddy!" Vanity called as she hugged Barry.

"Morning, baby girl… Did you have a good night's sleep?" Barry smiled as he pets her head.

"Mmhmm!" Vanity told him as she looked up at him.

"Good girl. Are you excited for your first day at your new school?" Barry asked her.

"Yep… But, I may have taken too long in the bathroom again. We're gonna be late, cousin!" Vanity called.

"It's not my fault you take forever and a day in the shower!" Bradley called from the bathroom. Vanity rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hurry along, Bradley! You're gonna be late!" Seljina called as she leaned her head out the kitchen doorway. He raced out the bathroom trying to tie his shoes and slid down the banister to the first floor living room and into the kitchen.

"I am here. I just need some food and I will be on my way," Bradley said. Seljina raised an eyebrow as she looked back at him. Bradley shrank back and blinked a few times.

"Please?"

"Much better," Seljina smiled as she placed a plate of food on the table for Bradley and Vanity.

"Hey, Dad. Are we gonna go fishing later?" Vanity asked her father as she ate a pancake off the plate. He looked up from the newspaper at Seljina as she looked back at him with a 'You better' glare.

"Of course, sweetie. As soon as you get home," Barry stuttered as he sweatdropped, "I mean… It's not like I am afraid of your aunt or anything… Heheh…" He shrank back behind the newspaper. Vanity smiled and winked at Seljina. Seljina smirked and turned back to the stove. Bradley also sweatdropped as he began to eat the breakfast that consisted of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and grits off his plate.

"Everyone is afraid of Mom, Unc," Bradley thought as he finished his plate and washed it and puts it away. He kissed Seljina on the cheek as he slung his one strapped black backpack over his left shoulder. Vanity washed her plate and kissed Barry on the cheek as she puts her large brown satchel over her right shoulder and hugs Seljina before she and Bradley left out the door.

"Bye, Ma! See ya later!" Bradley called, "See ya, Unc!"

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Auntie!" Vanity called as the 2 Sayains flew out the door and into the sky.

"There they go… You know… Bradley reminds me of Kale every day," Barry sighed as he stood up and looked over at Seljina. She turned to her older brother and nods her head.

"Forgive me, Sel… I…"

"Barry, it ain't nothing to cry over. I do really miss Kalenon," Seljina sighed, "But… I have a job to do as a Goddess to protect the people in trouble. It's the least I can do for our race." Seljina turned away from Barry and began to walk out.

"Wait… You don't have to take this burden on alone. You know that…" Barry told her as he folds his arms, "You also don't have to keep this a secret from your own son. You know better than I do that he hates secrets." Seljina sighed and folds her arms.

"I know… But… It's for his own safety. What if he ran into Lucifer out there? It's possible," Seljina told him as she looked at Barry, "Or what is he ran into Demigra or our other brother and sister Dabura and Towa? What if they hurt him or Vanity… Or worse?" Barry held her shoulders and hugged his youngest sister.

"It's okay. We will figure this out," Barry told her softly.

-Meanwhile- Bradley and Vanity flew through the skies with a white trail for Vanity and a gray trail for Bradley.

"Race ya!" Vanity smirked as she sped past him.

"Oh, you are so on!" Bradley smirked as he picked up speed and caught up with her, "Can't outfly me!"

"We will see about… Huh?" Vanity said suddenly as she saw something up ahead of them. It was a small pink dot in the distance.

"Is that Delilah?" Bradley asked, "That girl! Come on!" Bradley sped past her.

"Hey! Come back here!" Vanity called as she sped after him. Delilah was a Majin that Bradley and Vanity befriended not too long ago. She was accepted into society as a descendant of Majin Buu and lived with the Satan family as their family member.

"Hey!" Bradley called happily to Delilah. She perked her head up and looked behind her.

"Oh! Bradley and Vanity! What's up? Heading to school?" Delilah asked as she looked at them when they slowed down beside her.

"Pretty much, yeah. What about you?" Bradley asked.

"Same here. Can you believe the city let me attend school at Orange Star High? I get to be with Sally and all my friends!" Delilah giggled. Sally was an Earthling Delilah befriended after she became friends with Bradley and Vanity.

"I hope all goes well at your new school!" Vanity told Delilah.

"You guys too! Good luck!" Delilah called as she flew off in another direction.

"Let's motor! We don't have much time! We gotta get our schedules before homeroom! Hit the nitro!" Bradley told her as he blasted off in a golden light. She did the same and both Sayains jetted off towards Kuoh Town, located north of West City and where Kuoh Academy was located.

-Kuoh Town; 10 Minutes Before School Starts- Bradley and Vanity lands in a back alley behind the school and quickly rushed to the front doors of the school.

"We only have 10 minutes before class! Hurry!" Vanity told him.

"Don't you think I know that…" Bradley told Vanity as he turned to look at her.

"LOOK OUT!" Vanity said as she skidded to a stop. Bradley didn't stop in time and turned around to see a long black haired female standing right in front of him looking at him as he crashed into her headfirst. They both crashed to the ground as papers flew into the air and fluttered to the ground. Students came to the scene to see what had happened as Bradley groaned and held his head as he sat up. When he looked under him, he turned a deep shade of red as he noticed… He was on top of the girl he crashed into and he had a right hand on her left breast. He quickly removed it and held his hands up on the air in surrender as the girl groaned and rubbed her sore head.

"My bad. Wasn't looking where I was going…I was kinda in a rush," Bradley told her sincerely as he stood up and helped the girl to her feet. She looked at Bradley with a look that said 'Who are you'.

"I am new here… My name is Bradley Phoenix," he said as he bowed to her. She folds her arms under her breasts and giggled.

"You don't need to be so formal with me. All is forgiven. Although… Next time, try to be a little more careful next time," she said in a mature tone, "Akeno Himejima. That is my name… I must say, you have a very hard head." Akeno rubbed the bruise on her head and sighed. Bradley flinched and looked back at Vanity.

"Which way to the infirmary?" Bradley asked as he touched her forehead.

"It's… This way," Akeno said as she points behind her.

"Here. I really feel bad… Let me at least walk you there," Bradley told her sincerely. Akeno smiled and nods her head.

"That would be kind of you," Akeno told him.

"Pick up my schedule and bring it to me later," Bradley told Vanity as he led Akeno to the infirmary. Vanity nods her head and turned to bump slightly into a blonde haired male.

"Oh! Excuse me…" the tan skinned Sayain gasped as she looked at the male and stopped to look right at him. He looked back at her and smiled.

"I don't remember seeing someone like you around school… I would take a guess and say transfer student?" he smiled. Vanity blushed and nods her head.

"Where are my manners? My name is Kiba Yuuto," he continued, "May I get your name?"

"Veni… Aah! Vanity! Vanity Pheomo… Phoenix! Vanity Phoenix!" Vanity stammered over her words as she blinked several times.

"Do you need a minute?" Kiba asked her.

"Uhh… Yeah," Vanity told him as she turned around and took a deep breath.

"Sorry… I… Shy girl around hot guys. Damn it! I mean…" Vanity told him. Kiba laughed and nods his head.

"It's all right. I get that all the time," Kiba smiled, "Don't worry… I don't judge." Vanity blushed and gulped.

"Well… I need a little help. I don't have a class schedule," Vanity told him. Kiba nods and looked at Vanity.

"Well… Follow me. I will lead you to where you could get your class schedule," Kiba told her, "What year are you?"

"This is my 1st year. Bradley is a 2nd year since he attended an academy before this one," Vanity told him as she followed him, "He is my older cousin."

"The male that crashed into Akeno?" Kiba asked her.

"It was an accident," Vanity said quickly. Kiba laughed.

"It's all right… Don't worry too much about it. Akeno isn't the person to hold a grudge. Everyone know that," Kiba told her.

-Meanwhile- "And, that's what happened," Bradley told Akeno as she was getting her bruised head treated.

"I see… Well, at least we now know why you were in a hurry," Akeno chuckled, "But… You seem like a nice guy. I appreciate you bringing me here. But, I am a fast healer." Bradley looked down at her breasts for a brief second before averting his eyes. He had already done what most guys at Kuoh Academy dreamed of doing with Akeno… And it was on accident.

"What is it?" Akeno asked as she sat up and looked at Bradley, her breasts bouncing up and down voluntarily as she did so. Bradley blushed and shook his head.

"Nothing… Nothing at all!" Bradley blushed, "Look… Where do I go to get my schedule?" Akeno giggled and stood up as she puts the ice pack aside. The bruise had already disappeared and Bradley hadn't noticed it yet.

"I can show you," Akeno told him as she held out her hand, "Come on." Bradley sighed and took her hand. She pulls him to his feet and led him to the office where Kiba and Vanity were getting Vanity's schedule.

"Oh! You're all better, Akeno?" Kiba asked her as he turned to her. Akeno nods and looked at Vanity.

"Your sister?" Akeno asked.

"Close… Cousin," Bradley said.

"Yeah… My dad and I live with him and his mother," Vanity said, "My mother left my dad and took the house."

"My dad died when I was younger," Bradley told Akeno.

"I am sorry for your loss," Akeno told Bradley.

"It's cool. I still have his favorite watch he gave me before…" Bradley said as he pulled his left sleeve up to show a silver watch.

"So… You 2 live together?" Kiba asked them. They nodded and looked at Akeno and Kiba.

"Oh! We are gonna be late for class!" Bradley realized.

"You have homeroom with Kiba, Bradley… I will lead Vanity to her homeroom. It is near mine. Good luck on your first day!" Akeno told Bradley as she and Vanity rushed off.

"Can you keep up?" Kiba asked as he rushed off.

"Why is everybody trying to outrace me today?! Wait up!" Bradley yelled as he chased after Kiba.

-Homeroom; 1 Minute Before The Bell- Kiba and Bradley slid into class and some of the girls squealed with delight as they saw Kiba dusting himself off.

"Does that always happen?" Bradley asked in a joking manner.

"Pretty much, yeah. I pay it no mind..." Kiba told Bradley as he waved to the girls.

"Take your seats, class…" a voice called as a middle aged man with brown hair wearing a brown tuxedo walked in wrote some Kanji on the whiteboard in red marker, "Young man, wait there." He pointed to Bradley and Bradley fixed his clothes on himself.

"Everyone, this is Bradley Phoenix. He has transferred from Vica Academy in West City. Let us give him a warm Kuoh Academy welcome," the man called.

"Arigato, Bradley Phoenix," the class called.

"Nerd," a voice coughed.

"Really? That all you got?" Bradley sighed as he rolled his eyes. Kiba glanced at the red haired male that said that and frowned.

"I have been through worse… Have a sense of humor and we can be rivals. Kidding… Not even funny at all. Forgive my rudeness, everyone. I hope we can all get along." Bradley bowed and smiled kindly to the class. A few giggles came from a few of the girls as they smiled at the black haired Sayain. His tail swung out behind as he smiled. He noticed the tail swinging and chuckled nervously as he hid it behind him.

"Don't mind that. It… Comes and goes."

"Is it real?" a girl with short white hair asked bluntly.

"Yes…" Bradley blushed, ready for the laughter to hit him. They responded with oohs and ahhs. He was surprised by the reaction. At his last school, he was ridiculed for having said tail. It didn't drove him to move to Kuoh… But, it was a contender.

"Can we touch it?" same girl asked.

"It's very sensitive… I wouldn't," Bradley said nervously.

"Now, class… Let's give him some space," the teacher said, "By the way… I am Mr. Toshiro. Nice to meet you, Mr. Phoenix." He shook Bradley's hand.

"You too, Mr. Toshiro," Bradley smiled.

"We have an empty seat besides Ms. Koneko. Why don't you have a seat besides her?" Mr. Toshiro asked as he motioned to the empty seat to the right of the class besides the same girl that asked to touch Bradley's tail. He sat next to her in the front row and looked at her. She turned to him and blinked a few times at him in wonder.

"As we discussed earlier… Biology… The study of life. Who can tell me…." Mr. Toshiro droned as Bradley listened in on the lecture.

"I wonder how Vanity is doing… Is she doing all right?" Bradley asked himself.

-Meanwhile- Vanity tapped her left index finger against her head as she listened to the teacher… Which was a raven brown haired female… Speak about Algorithms and Equations.

"…Psst…" a voice hissed.

"Hmm?" she said softly as she looked behind her and saw a brown haired male looking at her tail swish around behind her, "Oops… My bad." She stopped her tail from wagging and it rested besides her.

"Thanks, hottie. That was bugging me," he told her softly. She turned to him and blinked at him.

"Excuse me?" she hissed.

"Yeah… Score on me for sitting behind a cute babe! Minus points on the tail… But, still hot nonetheless!" he chuckled. Vanity blinked a few times as she heard him talk. Was this conversation happening?

"Look… I don't know you. You seem so stalkerish it's freaky… Just pay attention and get an education while you can. I will be doing just that," Vanity frowned as she turned fully to him. He looked back down to his work quickly to avoid any more trouble. Vanity turned back around and sighed, upset that she missed part of her lecture.

"Issei Hyoudou… That's my name," he muttered to her. She sighed and nods her head.

"Issei… Vanity Phoenix. Look at a girl for her personality, not her figure," Vanity told him. He looked up at her and blinked.

"…" Issei blinked again and got back to work.

-Next Period- Bradley closed his locker and Akeno stood behind the door.

"Gaahh! Fuck!" Bradley swore as he shrank back, "Why did you do that?!"

"No reason. I hear you met Mr. Toshiro… He is your homeroom teacher, right?" Akeno smiled.

"Yeah… What of it?" Bradley sighed as he looked at Akeno. She walked past him and giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing…You are in good hands with Mr. Toshiro, Bradley," Akeno told Bradley.

"Right…" Bradley said as he sighed, "Well… I had better get going. Don't wanna be late for my next class."

"P.E., right? That's with me," Akeno giggled as she winked at Bradley. He stopped suddenly and looked over at her. She pulled him by the arm and smiled back at him.

"Who is this girl?" Bradley thought, "She is so regal… Yet so happy sometimes. What is she?"

-P.E.; Boys Locker Room- Bradley closed his locker door and looked down at his outfit… Which consisted of a white t shirt, red jogging sweats with white lines down the sides and red sneakers.

"Kinda reminds me of the outfit back at my old school," Bradley muttered.

"Hey, you're the new kid! What's up?" a voice called as Issei walked up behind Bradley and stopped when he saw Bradley's tail, "No way! That is so cool! Where did you get it?!"

"Born with it," Bradley told him as he scratched his tail.

"Whaaaat?! Are you a human?!" Issei gasped, "Or are you one of those aliens that saved the world from monsters like Majin Buu and Cell?!"

"I am part of their race, yes… But, that's it," Bradley told Issei, "I have fought a few villains of my own. But, I don't wanna bore you with that."

"Nah! I wanna hear all about it!" Issei said as he nods his head. Bradley blinked as he looked at the Sayain. Bradley scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Maybe another time… I wanna get through my first day as normal, that's all," Bradley told Issei as he turned away from Issei.

"Aww, man! Still a cool tail. Wish I had one," Issei smirked as he looked at the tail.

"Let's… Take it one step at a time. By the way… Bradley Phoenix. Nice to meet you," Bradley told Issei as he held out his hand. Issei shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, man. Call me Issei. Issei Hyoudou," Issei told him, "I love boobs." Bradley laughed and shook his head.

"Nice hobby, Issei. Butts, too?" Bradley joked. Issei nods his head fervently and chuckled deviously.

"Girls are the best…" Issei chuckled, "You like girls, Bradley?" Bradley blushed and coughed a little.

"Who doesn't?" Bradley muttered as he looked down. Issei blinked at Bradley and smirked.

"You haven't looked at them the way a guy is supposed to, have you?" Issei teased. Bradley blushed and slowly nods his head.

"Step into my office, Phoenix… Welcome to the world of women." Issei led Bradley away from his locker.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bradley sighed.

-Outside- Bradley and Issei sat to the side, watching the girls play some volleyball. Or rather… Bradley was watching them play while Issei was ogling their well curved bodies. He gripped a pair of binoculars out of seemingly nowhere and looked through them and started to drool.

"Yeah, baby… This is a treasure trove," Issei chuckled maniacally as he drooled even more. Bradley then saw Akeno spike down the ball and score her team a point.

"Nice spike. She had a well positioned hit in there," Bradley said as he nods his head. Issei elbowed him and gave Bradley the binoculars as he wiped the drool away from his mouth.

"Sorry about that… Got too into my work. Take a gander at the beauty of these babies," Issei told Bradley.

"Where did you get these anyway?" Bradley asked as he slowly took them from him.

"Ordered them. They are special ones," Issei smirked as he raised his eyebrows. Bradley slowly looked through the binoculars and quickly blushed.

"Wha?! What are these things?!" Bradley thought in a panic as the binoculars showed… Everything under the girls' clothing. Bradley quickly gave Issei back his binoculars and rubbed his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?! How perverted are you?!" Bradley asked as he blinked several times.

"Well… I don't mean to brag…" Issei told him.

"That is Muten Roshi level perversion! God damn!" Bradley thought as he looked away from Issei and shook his head. He then slowly looked back over to Akeno… Who was waving at him. Bradley slowly waved back and gulped just as Issei pats his shoulder.

"You have only took your first baby step. Next is… A test of faith!" Issei told him as he walked up to his side. Bradley turned to Issei and frowned.

"I do not like where this is going," Bradley told him. Akeno turned back to the game and served the ball to the other team.

"What do you think of the transfer student so far?" a girl asked as she looked at Bradley and Issei walking away.

"I like him. He is cute to tease," Akeno said with a wink, "On your right!" The same girl served it over to Akeno and she hits it back to the other side.

"Still… I bet he hasn't had a girlfriend yet," the girl chuckled.

"Try never… He doesn't look the type to have one in the next 20 years. The tail is such a turn off," another girl scoffed.

"I don't know… I like different," Akeno smirked, "I just might be the monkey wrench in his plans. Haa!" She served the ball back to her teammate and sighed.

"Then again… Issei might taint him something fierce," a girl with icy blue hair said as she turned to Akeno.

"Don't worry… He will stay pure, Calypso," Akeno smirked.

"Yeah, right. And, my name is Callison," she said as she looked at Akeno, "Why do you do that every time?"

"I love to tease," Akeno smirked.

"But… How hot is he on a scale of 1 to 10?" another girl on Akeno's team asked seductively.

"I might have to say… 8," Akeno told them.

"8?" Callison asked as she raised an eyebrow. She served it back to Akeno and she spiked it down to the ground to score another point.

"He seems nice. Nice gets you so far…" Callison frowned as she folds her arms.

"True…" Akeno smirked as she looked over at her, "But… I do need to address something. By the way… Head's up." Callison gets nailed in the head by a volleyball and was knocked over with swirls in her eyes. The blunette laid unconscious on the ground.

"That's gotta hurt," a teammate groaned.

"Medic!" another teammate called.

"This is what happens when we play for keeps," a glasses wearing blonde sighed as she rolled her eyes. Issei and Bradley peeked their heads around the corner as Issei chuckled while looking at the butts of the girls. Bradley saw Callison laid out on the ground and rushed over to help.

"Uhh… That looks like it hurts. Not paying attention?" Bradley asked as he looked up.

"Nope," Akeno smiled. Bradley sighed and shook his head.

-Meanwhile; Honors History- Vanity pushed up her glasses and tapped her pencil against her head. She was interrupted by heavy breathing behind her. She looked back and saw a male with glasses covering his eyes as he appeared to drool over Vanity.

"Not another one!" Vanity thought as she looked forward and had a disgusted look on her face. The male leaned forward and sniffed her sky blue hair and grope her breasts slightly. She stretched her eyes and blushed angrily. Vanity then took a deep breath and her tail wrapped around the male's neck, causing him to start letting out audible chokes.

"What is that? Miss Phoenix! What are you doing?!" the teacher… Which was a blunette… gasped. The students gasped as Kiba hops out of his seat and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and her tail lets the male's neck go.

"Motohama… What did you do to provoke her to almost killing you?" Kiba asked him seriously as he glared at him.

"He sniffed my hair and groped me!" Vanity fumed as she glared back at him.

"I can't help it! I like chocolate…" Motohama said as he pushed up his glasses and coughed.

"You wanna end up missing?!" Vanity threatened as she turned back to him and raised her fist. Motohama shrank back and raised his hands.

"Calm down, Miss Phoenix… It is quite all right," the teacher said seriously, "Motohama… You have a warning. Do not make me regret that."

"Yes, teacher lady!" he stammered, "She is a C, anyway…" Vanity blushed as she tackled him to the floor.

"Vanity!" Kiba called as he pulled her off him and held her in place.

"Panty shot… Score," Motohama smirked.

"You slimeball! I will…" Vanity snarled.

"Enough… Motohama… Step outside. NOW," the teacher said seriously. Motohama stood up and walked out.

"She a THOT, anyway…" Motohama scoffed. Vanity was seeing red as she glared at the glasses wearing pervert while he walked out.

"I hate him!" Vanity snarled as Kiba let her go and she fixed her glasses on her face.

"You have to learn to calm down," Kiba told her. Vanity sat back in her seat and sighed.

"What is with the guys in this school for being all perverted?! Not you, Kiba…" Vanity said as she leaned back in her seat and sighed.

"Get used to him and 2 other guys doing more perverted stuff like that," a female with long purple hair said as she leaned towards Vanity, "Motohama has… A special trait that is just weird. He can tell your measurements… Very accurate." Vanity looked at the girl and blinked.

"What? He can do that?! That is Muten Roshi level perversion! Maybe even higher! He should be suspended for sexual harassment or something!" Vanity told her as she leaned forward.

"Nah… We just beat the shit out of them if they start to spy on the girls in the locker room," she chuckled, "Sometimes, I feel like a superhero when I do that. Or a common thug…" Vanity laughed as she shook her head.

"Nah… Superhero is more like it. Vanity," she said as she held out her hand.

"Joey Jane… Call me J.J.," she told Vanity as she shook Vanity's hand. Kiba smiled as he saw Vanity make a brand new friend.

-Next Period- Bradley and Vanity had met up with each other in the hallway and smiled at each other.

"Hey, cousin… How is your day so far? Crazy?" Bradley asked her as he placed a bunch of books in his locker. Vanity rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically.

"Bad?"

"Yeah, not as much as Dad's singing ability, you know?" Vanity giggled.

"Ouch! Geez, kill him softly with your words, why don't you?" Bradley laughed. Vanity laughed and nods her head.

"Okay, Adele… You know how weird you sound right now?" Vanity joked.

"Hey, I like Sia more!" Bradley told her seriously.

"Suuuuure you do," Vanity giggled. Bradley frowned and sighed. He knew how much Vanity loved to poke fun at his various tastes of music.

"There is nothing wrong with breaking into song whenever you hear your jam," Bradley told her as he placed a pair of headphones around his neck.

"Riiiight… If you had the chance to date your music, you probably would have kids by now and paying child support," Vanity quipped.

"Oh, shut up!" Bradley smirked, "Miss Sportsmaster… You are in love will balls more than I though."

"Hey! I do not love balls that much… Uhh…" Vanity argued and blushed as Kiba walked past them, "Nothing! We aren't discussing nothing!"

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked her as she looked away embarrassed. Bradley laughs and shook his head.

"It's nothing… Trust me," Bradley told Kiba, "She is a goddess at sports, though."

"You should join the soccer team. They really need a little help," Kiba told her. Vanity blushed and nods her head.

"Somebody's crushing so hard," Bradley teased.

"I hate you!" Vanity told him as she chased him down the hallway. Kiba shook his head and sighed.

"I will give it a shot!" she called to Kiba.

"She is something…" Kiba chuckled and walked off.

-Lunchtime- Bradley and Vanity looked around for a place to sit in the large cafeteria. J.J. waved to Vanity and she smirked as she waved back at her.

"New friend?" Bradley chuckled as he looked at his younger cousin.

"Yes… I will catch you later. Hey!" Vanity called as she went over to J.J. and sat down beside her. Bradley was left alone as he looked around at the different assortment of teens that sat down at the many tables in the cafeteria.

"Yo!" a voice called to him. Bradley turned and saw Issei waving towards him. Bradley sighed and walked over to his table… Which consisted of him, Motohama, and another teen with a clean fade on his head.

"Glad you could make it! These guys are my friends, Matsuda and Motohama," Issei told Bradley. Bradley blinked and looked at the 2 teens.

"Hi… I heard from a few people that you guys are called The Perverted Trio. Do you have any decency or standards?" Bradley asked them, unaware that they have very low standards.

"Well… If boobs are involved, we don't care," Motohama smirked, "Double D cups, coming atcha from 6!" Bradley looked behind him and saw a flash of red pass right by him. It disappeared as soon as he got a full look.

"Who… What was that?" Bradley asked as he looked around. The flash of red was gone.

"Damn! So quick!" Motohama called with a snap of his fingers.

"Okay…I stand corrected. You guys are accurate and worse than I previously thought. By the way, Issei… Those binoculars you had. What were they?" Bradley asked him with a frown.

"X Ray Binoculars. I have been waiting to get my hands on those babies for 2 years! Pretty cool, huh?" Issei smirked as he held up said binoculars, "Saved up a lot to get them, too!"

"I regret asking," Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"Listen, son… These are the blessing of God here!" Matsuda chuckled.

"Don't do that… No, it is not a blessing," Bradley frowned, "It just sounds wrong."

"By the way… Why are you so hesitant towards girls?" Motohama asked Bradley… Which caused the young Sayain to blush and rub the back of his head.

"Well… I grew up not really talking to any other girls than my mother and cousin and another friend of mine. It feels… Awkward," Bradley explained.

"Really? You had a more than friendly encounter with a girl this morning," Matsuda smirked as he wriggled his eyebrows. Bradley furrowed his brow at the bald fade male and sighed.

"That was an accident," Bradley told him, "By the way… What was that red blur I just saw?"

"That, my boy… Was Rias Gremory. She is a whole different level than any of the girls here," Motohama smirked.

"Rias… Gremory…" Bradley thought as he looked behind him with a somewhat entranced look on his face.

"Whoever she was… She had a somewhat weird Ki about her. Yet… It felt familiar, like I felt it before," Bradley muttered as he rubbed his chin.

-Meanwhile- Vanity and J.J. were laughing and talking with one another about their family lives.

"Wait, seriously? Your pops did that?!" Vanity laughed.

"Dead serious. Can't sit straight after that," J.J. giggled.

"I have never met a guy that can't ride a motorcycle correctly," Vanity laughed, "Then again, my dad can't drive a truck. Way worse." J.J. laughed and nods her head.

"Our dads are weird," J.J. smirked. Then, a flash of red appeared behind Vanity, causing her to look behind her quickly and see the flash of red to stop and look at her. She had long flowing red hair and blue green eyes that seemed to have a lot of life in them.

"Hi. You must be the new transfer student," she told her, "My name is Rias Gremory. Vanity, I presume?" Vanity blinked and looked at Rias while nodding her head.

"Great! I have a proposition for you, then." Vanity blinked as she looked at Rias while she motioned for her to follow her. J.J. blinked at Vanity as Vanity stood up and looked back at J.J. and smirked.

"Don't worry… I will be back. Promise," Vanity told J.J. with a smile. She and Rias disappeared out of the cafeteria.

"But still… You should have no problem with girls if you take our special classes," Matsuda nods his head as he told Bradley. Bradley sighed and rolled his eyes as J.J. went over to their table and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?" Bradley said as he looked back at J.J., "You must be Vanity's friend. Where is she?"

"Well… Rias took her somewhere. It kinda weirded me out…" J.J. said as she folds her arms. Bradley looked back at the Perverted Trio and bowed to them.

"Sorry boys… Gotta take care of something," Bradley told them. He and J.J. walked off.

"We will talk later!"

"He is a strange guy," Motohama said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Really, bro? Yeah, he is the weird one," Issei frowned.

"He has a tail, like the blue haired girl!" Matsuda frowned.

"Hey… Don't those tails remind you of something?" Issei asked them as he folds his arms. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

-With Rias and Vanity- "You want me to what?" Vanity asked seriously as she stopped behind Rias and looked at her.

"I can feel a sort of divine power from you. I want you to die," Rias said seriously as she turned to Vanity as her hands began to glow a raven black and crimson red. Vanity took a fighting stance and frowned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Vanity told Rias seriously.

"You are to stay away from my team, do you hear me? I don't know what you are… But, you reek of goddess power," Rias told her. Vanity blinked and tilts her head in confusion.

"What are you, a psycho?!" Vanity asked Rias as she dodged out of the way of an incoming black stream of demonic power. Vanity stood up and her hair changed to golden yellow as she stood back up.

"Whoever and whatever you are, I will not let you come close to my team!" Rias told her angrily.

"She is totally mental! What is with her power level?! It's like… It's gone but it's more living than dead," Vanity thought as she clenched her fist, "Goddess power? What nonsense is this broad talking about?" Black devil wings sprouts out of Rias' lower back as she got ready for another attack.

"Wings?!" Vanity called as Rias fired another black stream at her. Vanity back flipped out of the way and skids to a stop as her back hit a wall.

"This is the end," Rias said as she fired a large scale black stream at Vanity. Vanity proceeded to dodge when another flash of yellow appeared in front of her and blocked the incoming attack. The figure lowered his guard and frowned at Rias.

"Excuse me, miss… What are you doing to my cousin?" the figure asked seriously.

"I had it under control," Vanity told him.

"No you didn't… That attack could've leveled you if you were in your base form," Bradley told her, "We aren't as strong as Goku or Vegeta… Buy, we are getting there. That was nothing compared to training with them."

"What?! You trained with the Son Goku?! I am so jealous!" J.J. called out of nowhere as she appeared around the corner.

"Yep," Vanity blushed slightly embarrassed.

"What? Son… Goku?" Rias said as her wings disappeared. J.J. looked around at the singed floor and blinked.

"Did something go down?" J.J. asked.

"Are you not surprised by this?" Bradley asked J.J. as he looked at her.

"Not one bit. I fought in the World Tournament before. There is some wild stuff happening there, bro," J.J. told him as she shook her head.

"Did you just say… Son Goku?" Rias asked them as she walked towards them. Vanity took a fighting stance as Bradley held a hand out to his side to signal for her to not attack.

"Yes… My father and I trained under him," Bradley told her, "What is your beef with my cousin?"

"Forgive me… I thought you were someone else," Rias said as she bowed to Vanity, "Students of the man you spoke of have never done wrong before. My brother said he fought a woman with white hair and lost to her. She could change her hair from blue to white," Rias explained, "Now that I have seen you up close… You have changed it to yellow. My mistake."

"How could you mistaken yellow for white?" Vanity told her.

"Don't ask," Rias told them, "Although you possess godly power…I must inform you that you 2 are demigods. Kind of a shocker, I know…"

"How the hell would you guess that?" Bradley asked her seriously as she walked up to him and bounced her breasts up and down. He looked away and coughed.

"What is your mother's name?" Rias asked him.

"Seljina… Why?" Bradley asked. Rias turned away from him and closed her eyes.

"Maybe it is for the best…" Rias muttered, "Okay. Does she ever tell you what she does?"

"Where are you going with this?" Vanity asked.

"No," Bradley said simply. The bell rang and Rias regained her composure.

"Forgive me. We will continue this another time. If you wish to talk about this, come to the Occult Research Club after school. It is in the far west of the school in an old abandoned building. Hope to see you both there." Rias disappeared around a corner.

"That was… Exciting," Bradley smirked, "Most fun I had in school all day." Bradley stretched his arms out and looked back at them.

"So… Do you know what Ki is?" Vanity asked J.J..

"Of course," J.J. smiled as she held up her left hand and a small orb of orange Ki appeared in her left hand. Bradley and Vanity gaped in shock and looked at J.J..

"So… You can use Ki?" Bradley asked as he looked at J.J.. She looked over at Vanity and smirked.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," J.J. smirked as she elbowed Vanity playfully. Vanity smiled and looked at her. Bradley rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Come on… We have to get to class," Bradley told them.

(And that is the end of Part 1 of the 2 Part Prologue! Tell me what you think and before you question my taste in power levels… I must follow with the following quote. POWER LEVELS ARE BULLCRAP! Yes… There are no limits in this story. The Zenobia race are also an exclusive race I made for this story and another as well. So… If you liked it, tell me what you think. Just don't question my sanity… It will get you nowhere. Anyway, I hope to see you in the next chapter! A/N.)

To Be Continued…

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Prologue Part 2: My Truth

Fallen In Love

Prologue Part 2: My Truth

-Later That Day; Occult Research Club- Bradley and Vanity stood in front of a large building, looking up at the 2 story building. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They walked up to the front doors and Vanity knocked on the door. Koneko opened the door and looked at them.

"Wait! You're Koneko! You're in my Homeroom!" Bradley told her. Koneko had an aloof look on her face as she took a bite of an apple she held in her left hand.

"Did you want something?" Koneko asked them seriously.

"Rias invited us," Bradley told her as he looked at the girl.

"Follow me," Koneko said as she walked away from them. They followed behind her quickly.

"Close the door behind you."

"I got it," Bradley said as he turned back and closed the door.

"This place is bigger on the inside," Vanity muttered as she looked around.

"I know," Bradley said. Koneko stopped and opened a door to her left.

"We are here," Koneko said as she stepped inside. Vanity and Bradley went inside the room and were greeted by Kiba and Akeno.

"What? Kiba, why are you here?" Vanity gasped.

"Welcome to the club," Kiba smirked.

"Akeno, you too?" Bradley asked as he looked at her, "Where is Rias?"

"She will be out in a minute," Akeno smiled. Bradley noticed she was holding a towel in her arms.

"A towel?" Bradley asked as he looked at it.

"Is she bathing right now?" Vanity asked seriously. Akeno nods and smirked. Bradley blushed and blinked.

"She what?!" Bradley panicked, "Does she not have a home to do that?!"

"It's… Complicated," Akeno told him as she sat down and motioned for him to sit down. He sat next to long raven haired beauty and looked at her.

"So… What is with her? How does she have devil wings? Why does her energy seem so familiar… Like I felt it before?" Vanity asked as she looked at Akeno.

"One at a time, Detective!" Bradley told Vanity, "Jeez… This isn't Good Cop, Bad Cop!"

"I see you both showed up," a voice called as Rias walked into the room with a towel wrapped around her curvy torso and breasts. Bradley blushed and shook his head fervently.

"Something wrong?"

"You are only wearing a freaking bath towel! Should I not react like that?!" Bradley told Rias with a crazed look on his face. Rias giggled at his reaction as Akeno got up and gave Rias the dry towel to dry her long waist length red hair.

"So… What did you mean when you said I had godly power?" Vanity said, unfazed by the sight.

"Right… I must warn you. You might not believe me the first time around… So, I called you here for a reason," Rias said as she got a serious and mature look and aura around her. Bradley sighed and looked at her.

"Okay, shit. I will bite… What are you?" Bradley asked her.

"We… Are devils," Rias said as her devil wings appeared behind her.

"Devils?! Is that why your Ki felt off?!" Bradley said seriously as he stood up.

"Ki?" Koneko asked stoically as she took another bite off her apple.

"Ki is basically an energy signature that all living beings have. All except androids… Since they are cyborgs," Vanity explained, "We haven't sensed demonic energy in a while… The only people we knew with this kind of Ki was Dabura and Towa."

"Right… Have you heard of those names?" Bradley asked Rias.

"I have heard of Dabura… He once challenged Lucifer and lost," Rias said as she closed her eyes and nods her head.

"Lucifer? As in Satan?" Bradley asked seriously as he looked at Vanity, "Why does that put me on edge?"

"It's because you have godly power in you," Rias told him and Vanity, "After researching the subject… I have found that you both are Zenobia of royal blood. We have something in common, then."

"Common?" Vanity asked seriously.

"Let me explain more. I am the sister of Lucifer," Rias told her. Bradley and Vanity stood up in shock and looked at Rias as she dried off her hair.

"You cannot be serious!" Bradley told her, "You are lying!"

"Lucifer attacked our family before!" Vanity said.

"I am sure he had a reason to do that. Was he provoked in any way?" Rias asked them.

"…My mother was fighting him," Bradley told them as he looked at Rias.

"I figured… Time to put 2 and 2 together," Koneko said as she looked at Bradley, "Your mother is the current Goddess of Zenobia. Her power rivals Lucifer in so many ways."

"So… Let me get this straight. I am a son of a goddess that is the head of a church… And, you went bat shit crazy on us earlier today because you think we would harm you when we never knew about you until today?" Vanity explained as she looked at Rias.

"When you make it sound like that, it sounds completely insane," Rias said with a pout.

"Okay… This is all well and good… But, let's cut to the chase. Why do you want us here?" Bradley askef Rias as he turned to her.

"Honestly… I want your help," Rias said as she stood up.

"Excuse me?" Bradley asked her.

"By the way… It's not head of a church. It's a warrior race that serves the church," Rias explained.

"Okay, so?" Vanity said.

"Be nice, cousin," Bradley told Vanity. She sighed and nods her head.

"So… If my mother is a goddess, why would she hide this from me?"

"To protect you from potential enemies, I guess," Rias said as she stripped the towel off her body. Her nude body was on display for the others to see as she reached into a drawer and picked out a red bra and some red underwear.

"Gaaaaah!" Bradley yelled as he averted his eyes. Vanity blushed as she looked at Rias.

"Umm… Why did you take off your towel?" Vanity asked her.

"I like being bare sometimes… Don't you?" she said in a teasing tone.

"I don't strip in public!" Vanity declared as she folds her arms, "No effing way are you like this!"

"There is nothing wrong with this picture. We are all friends, right?" Rias said a she smiled at Bradley. He covered his eyes with his right hand and shook his head.

"Everything is wrong here! I literally just met you!" Bradley told her as she puts on the underwear and bra.

"Would you prefer if I stripped?" Akeno teased as she leaned towards him and brushed her large bust against his left arm. He blushed deeply and stammered.

"Ahh… Akeno, please… I don't need to see everything…" Bradley stammered, "My heart will not be able to take it…" Akeno giggled and stepped back from Bradley as Rias slipped on her school outfit again and smiled at them.

"Okay… Now, what questions do you have for me?" Rias asked them. Bradley and Vanity looked at each other and blinked.

"Okay… I have one. Your brother, Lucifer… You said he fought our uncle Dabura and won. Did he ever meet a woman named Towa?" Vanity asked her. Rias folds her arms and thought about it.

"I don't recall him mentioning a woman named Towa," Rias told them, "I remember him mentioning Dabura having a brother he wanted to match in combat."

"I know about that… My father and Dabura fought several times before. He kidnapped me twice before and Dad saved me from him both times," Vanity told him, "My dad is strong for his age."

"I have a question. You said We Are Devils… Who is We? Akeno? Kiba? Koneko?" Bradley asked. They nodded as devil wings sprouts out of their backs.

"Kiba! Not you too!" Vanity gasped.

"Sorry…" Kiba said apologetically as he smiled at her, "I have my own reasons for being like this. Reasons I hope you won't find out." Vanity bowed her head and frowned.

"So… Why do you need a demigod and demigoddess's help, anyway? Wouldn't it go against your code or something like that?" Bradley asked Rias as she looked at them.

"Part of both of you are demonic due to your aunt and uncle being devils as well… Basically, this won't hurt you 2 much," Rias said as she turned to them, "It also means you 2 have Sacred Gears locked up inside you." Bradley and Vanity blinked in confusion.

"Sacred what?" Bradley said seriously as he looked at her in a confused way.

"Sacred Gears. I had better explain further what these are," Rias said as she sat down in a chair behind a large desk. She proceeded to explain the concept of different Sacred Gears.

"Okay… So, it is basically anything you want it to be?" Vanity asked as she sat on the couch beside Akeno and Bradley.

"You could say that, yes," Rias smirked and placed her hands on the desk, "We want to help you both call out your Sacred Gears. Remember, it responds to your will and desire." Vanity rolled her eyes as Bradley looked down at his hands and closed his eyes.

"C'mon… Come to Daddy," Bradley muttered, "Show me a good one!" Then, a silver and red metal pack appeared on his back that was shaped like a skull and had 2 long spear like arms bending up and down.

"What the?!" Vanity gaped in shock as Bradley looked at the weird metal pack on his back. He touched it and it recoiled and shrunk back.

"Did you wake me?" the pack asked him. Bradley blinked and nods his head.

"I thank you for waking me. I have been asleep for far too long."

"What is this?!" Bradley asked as he looked at Rias.

"Your Sacred Gear," Rias smiled. He blinked and looked back at the pack.

"Do you have a name?" Bradley asked it. It didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Do you not remember having a name?" The pack still didn't reply.

"Well… I think I will name you… Red."

"…I like it," Red said as it nod its head. Rias glanced at the Sayain and giggled.

"I think you picked the perfect name for him," Akeno told Bradley.

"If this works exactly how I want it to be… Watch and learn," Bradley smirked as he stood up and stretching his arms as he got into a fighting stance. He held his hands out at his sides as 4 long arm length spikes appeared in between his fingers.

"First I gently thrust it in…" He threw the 4 left spikes into the wall behind Rias.

"Next, I slowly pull out…" He threw the right 4 spikes into the wall and summoned another handful of spikes.

"Then, I ram it in!" He threw the 2 handfuls at the wall again.

"Again!" More spikes went into the wall.

"To make sure she feels it all!" Even more spikes were flung into the wall.

"Until finally… We make sweet love over and over again…" He finished with a spike heart traced into the wall with the amount of spikes that Bradley used. Out of nowhere, a red rose appeared in his teeth and he threw it into the heart and the spikes disappeared and a heart was created. Rias and Akeno looked at the heart and blinked several times.

"After our love is shown… We will serenade into the night, like beasts on a hunt. Thank you," Bradley said as he bowed and chuckled, "Man, Dante is the best at quick wits."

"I think I am in love…" Akeno smirked as she picked up the rose and sniffed it. Bradley looked off to the side and blushed. Akeno giggled and nods her head.

"Very nice… When you are done serenading Akeno, we can continue?" Rias smirked. Bradley blushed and fumbled over his words.

"I… I… Aah…" Bradley blushed.

"That was quite lovely," Koneko said.

"Cousin, how much Devil May Cry have you been playing again?" Vanity chuckled. Bradley looked around and blushed.

"Only Devil May Cry 3 and 4," Bradley muttered. Red sighed.

"What?"

"Do you honestly have time to jest?" Red asked Bradley as he saw the heart in the wall.

"It… Okay, I can't say a joke… It was necessary. The room needed a little spicing up," Bradley said.

"Look… You're my partner now. We need to discuss some boundaries," Red told him, "No using me for art."

"What else can you do?" Bradley asked Red. Red changed into a crimson rapier and appeared in front of Bradley.

"The Red Queen? Bitchin'." He grabbed the rapier by the handle and twisted it. The rapier made a revving sound similar to a motorcycle engine and the blade ignited into flames.

"Oh, Red… We are gonna have so much fun together!"

"How come mine haven't shown up?!" Vanity pouted as she folds her arms.

"Some people are lucky to get it on their first try," Rias told her, "But, with practice… It usually becomes 10x as better."

"Well, that's demoralizing," Bradley said. Vanity stuck her tongue out at Bradley and he frowned at her.

"Yet, you act younger that you look." He smirked as she glared at him.

"You 2 act like brother and sister," Koneko said bluntly.

"We should… We practically are siblings," Bradley said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Almost…" Vanity said as she looked at him.

"Come on! You can't be serious!" Bradley told her, "We are like siblings!"

"…" Vanity teased as she looked the other way.

"You are something fierce!" Bradley told her. Akeno and Rias giggled at the cousins as they argued.

"Anyway… What now that we have been told all this stuff? Why should we help you?" Vanity asked Rias.

"Simple. I want loyalty… Power… Sexy times…" Rias said as she said the last one with a seductive smile.

"Sexy what now?" Bradley asked as he looked at Rias while Akeno walked up to him and hugged his right arm, her boobs pushing up against his arm. He looked down and blushed.

"Ooh… You can dish is out but you can't take it. We will work on that too…" Akeno told him as she whispered into his ear.

"Aww…" Bradley groaned as he looked back at her.

"Now that you have a good perception on who you really are… I have a request. You must not tell your mother about us… We have heard things about her," Rias told Bradley, "She truly hates demons to the core. Probably has to do with Towa and Dabura being her siblings."

"What?!"

"Towa is our aunt?!" Vanity and Bradley said at the same time.

"Right… Your mother hid a lot from you. Probably to protect you," Rias said as she crossed her arms.

"How did you even know that much?!" Vanity asked in disbelief.

"My brother," Rias said seriously as she looked at her, "I don't want bad blood between your family and mine… So, I will also tell you this. My brother killed your father, Bradley. It was an accident, I swear. I was there when it happened." Bradley looked at Rias in shock as he trembled with anger.

"Lucifer killed my father?" Bradley snarled as he looked at Rias. Rias looked back at Bradley with sincerity as he gritted his teeth.

"I know this is a lot to take in and all hard to believe… But, it is all the truth," Rias told him seriously as she stood up. Bradley closed his eyes and started to walk out. Vanity looked at the others and sighed.

"I kinda am with Bradley on this… It is a lot to believe. We need some time to process all this," Vanity told Rias as she bowed to her, "But, if it is any constellation… I believe you when you said it was an accident. Your words seem serious… But no ill intention was behind them." Rias nods and Vanity went out after her older cousin.

"Hey! Wait up!" Vanity called.

"Not now, V," Bradley told her as he kept walking.

"Can we at least talk about this? You can't be mad at Rias about her brother," Vanity told him. He stopped and lowered his head to the ground.

"It's not that… It's about me and you being half god and half goddess. I mean… That is just fucking crazy, you know? Where do I even start?" Bradley asked as he looked at her.

"We can talk to each other about this," Vanity told him, "But… It wouldn't help much, huh?" Bradley sighed and kept walking.

"I mean… Talking helps… But, we can't even talk to Mom or Uncle Barry about it. They would know about Rias and the others," Bradley told Vanity as he looked back at her as she followed him. Vanity nods her head and frowned.

"Dad is gonna flip if we tell him anything about this," Vanity shuddered as she folds her arms, "What now?"

"…" Bradley didn't reply. He was unsure on what to do. He wanted to confront his mother about all of it… But, at the same time… He wanted to keep the others safe.

"We barely know them… What if they are deceiving us?" Bradley asked Vanity as he looked back at her again.

"They aren't. Forgot about me already?" Red asked as he hung off of Bradley's backpack.

"Yeah… You're right. I mean… This whole day has been crazy," Bradley sighed as he looked at the silver talking rapier, "Doesn't mean I'm getting rid of you. I just need time to adjust to this. You know Mom and Uncle Barry are gonna find out about this anyway, right? They are EXTREMELY nosy." Vanity giggled and elbowed Bradley. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Then, he heard something singing Alive by Sia and he pulled a cell phone out of his left pocket. He clicked on it and answered.

"Yello?"

"Bradley!"

"Delilah? What's up?"

"Ooh, school is so much fun! Are you out yet?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Mmhmm! Let's meet up at your house!"

"Sounds good. I have something to tell you… It's important."

"What level of importance?"

"Omega level."

"…Oh boy."

"I know."

"I will be right over!"

"Got it. Later."

"Byeee!" A click was heard and the phone hung up.

"What are you doing?" Vanity asked.

"Dee would probably be more responsible than my own mother in this situation. Trust me," Bradley explained as he looked at her. Vanity smirked and pats his shoulder.

"You cheeky bastard," Vanity joked.

"I know," Bradley smirked, "Let's get a move on. Dee would probably be waiting on us." Bradley and Vanity rushed out of the building and flew off as soon as they got outside.

-150 Miles North from Kuoh Town; Western District 20; Phoenix Residence; 20 Minutes Later- Bradley and Vanity lands in front of their home on the outskirts of Western District 20 and went inside to see Barry and Delilah talking to each other.

"Hey!" Bradley frowned, "How did you get here so fast?!"

"Instant Transmission," Delilah said simply. Bradley slapped his forehead and groaned. Delilah giggled and poked Bradley on the nose.

"Hey, Dad! Let's go fishing!" Vanity called as she looked at him. Barry smirked and cracked his neck.

"Let's get a move on! The large ones come out at this time of day!" Barry told her. He and Vanity raced off.

"So… What did you want to talk about that was Omega level?" Delilah asked him seriously.

-Play Growing Anxiety from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon-

"I met a sister to Lucifer," Bradley told her. Delilah stretched her sage green eyes open wide and got a serious look on her face.

"Sirzechs Lucifer? Same guy who beat Dabura?" Delilah asked him as she sat down on the couch. Bradley sat next to her and nods her head. He looked around and turned back to her.

"That's not the kicker. She told me about the Zenobia," Bradley told her. Delilah groaned and lowered her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I know about the Zenobia. Pops Majin Buu told me about that," Delilah told him, "He told me Majins went to war with them until a Zenobia named Roxas and a Majin named Lovana fell in love and had 4 kids. Their names are… Dabura, Towa, Barry, and Seljina," Delilah told him. He stood up and clenched his fists.

"It's all true, then… Dabura and Towa are my aunt and uncle…" Bradley muttered as Delilah stood up and places a hand on his shoulder.

"You and Vanity are the kids of Seljina and Barry Phoenix… The last living Zenobia. I am part of the last living Majins besides my cousins, Ro and Rum," Delilah told him.

"Damn it! Why didn't Mom tell me the truth about all this?!" Bradley growled as he shook his head.

"Probably to protect you," Delilah told him. He shook his head and sighed.

"There are worse things she could've done to hurt you, Master Bradley," Red commented as Bradley took off his backpack.

"What is that?" Delilah asked.

"My Sacred Gear, Red," Bradley told her.

"Where did you get it?" Delilah asked him.

"Not too long ago," he said as he looked at Red, "I have to learn how to fight with it."

"It will be an honor to fight with you, Master," Red told him. Bradley sighed and nods his head.

-Meanwhile; Shrine- Akeno appears in front of the shrine she lives in and sighed. She walked in the shrine and yawned.

"What a day," Akeno thought as she looked down at her hand. She held a mysterious orange ball with 4 stars in the middle of it in her hand as she walked into the shrine.

"So, this must be a Dragon Ball. I wonder how it ended up outside my home," Akeno said as she looked at it.

"Oh, look at what we have here. Give up the ball, darling… You don't want to get hurt," a voice called to Akeno. She turned to the sound of the voice and stopped. It was a humanoid male that wore a rather heavy sage green hoodie with a red insignia in the middle of it and torn blue jeans and brown sneakers. The male's face was morphed in various ways that was incorrigible to Akeno.

"Oh my… Who exactly are you and what happened to your face?" Akeno asked seriously, "If you are looking for trouble, you found it." She clenched her free left hand and electricity charged into her hand. The male tilts his head and frowned.

"I asked nicely…" he frowned as he disappeared and reappeared in front of her to punch her right in her stomach. She gasped as blood dripped down her chin.

"Wha… I… Barely saw you move…" she hissed as she stepped away from him. She regained her composure.

"You are more resilient than I thought… Most people would've fell apart after that," he told her boredly. Akeno clenched her fist again and fired a lightning bolt at the male. He disappeared and she called out her wings to escape. He reappeared and kicked her through a wall. She screamed in pain as she flew out the wall and out onto the grass. She got back up to her feet and spat blood onto the ground. He walked out the hole she made into the shrine and looked at her seriously.

"Who are you, exactly?" Akeno asked as she stood up straight. He blinked and sighed.

"You aren't exactly in the position to demand anything from me, Priestess of Thunder," he told her. Akeno's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Are you a demon?!" Akeno asked him. He took off his hood and revealed his mechanical face to her. He also had short and spiky red hair.

"Partially… I am more like a demonic android," he told her, "His orders were to collect the Dragon Balls from anyone who had possession of them. Use force if necessary… Deadly if I wanted to." He cracked his knuckles and charged at her head on.

"I know all about your powers and heritage. You also don't do CQC… A very bad thing for you." He slammed his fists into her face and knocked her into a tree. Akeno slid down the tree and rubbed her broken nose from the blood that leaked out of it. Some of it dripped onto her outfit.

"He is extremely fast… Faster than my eyes could track. I can't win like this… I have to try something else," Akeno told herself as she got back to her feet. She softened her look and smirked.

"What are you smiling for?"

"You're still a guy, right?" Akeno giggled as she unbuttons her shirt and flashed her boobs and lacy black bra that held her boobs in them. He blinked and sighed heavily.

"You are a ho if you think that would work on me," he told her as he teleported right over to her and slapped her across the face and knocked her to the ground. Akeno rubbed her face and groaned.

"Thank you… Can I have another, bad boy?" Akeno teased as she looked up at the male. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her facefirst into the tree trunk. He pulled her away from the trunk and tossed her away from him. Her shirt was still unbuttoned and her face was all bloody from getting slammed into the tree trunk.

"Give me the Dragon Ball… I might just let you live," he told her as he stood over her. She glared at him and clutched the Dragon Ball close to her.

"Never… I will not give it to you," Akeno told him, "Burn!" Fire erupted around the male and burned his hand. He cries out in pain and shook his hand. He glared hatefully and stomped on her stomach. Blood shot out of her mouth as she coughed.

"I… Won't… You will… Misuse it…"

"My master will get his wish… You will not stand in my way!" he told Akeno as he held his other hand out at her and a large black Ki orb appeared in front of it. She stares defiantly at him and the orb in front of her. Then, he fired the orb and Akeno blacked out.

-Much Later- "Akeno! Akeno! Wake up!" a voice called to her. Akeno groans as she opened her eyes and looked around. Rias knelt over Akeno's unconscious, bloody, and battered body. She flinched as pain coursed through her body.

"What… Happened?" Akeno groaned as she looked at Rias.

"You really worried me there… You weren't breathing there for a sec," another voice called as Bradley walked over to her, "Rias came to me in hysterics saying something happened to you… I would lie if I said I didn't care about what happened to you. I mean… You were the first friend I made at Kuoh Academy."

"The Dragon Ball!" Akeno gasped as she looked around.

"You had a Dragon Ball?!" Bradley asked Akeno seriously as he knelt beside her.

"I found it outside my home and decided to bring it inside to keep it safe… Then…" Akeno said as she looked down at her body, "That thing… It attacked me and almost killed me."

"Did you know what it looked like?" Rias asked Akeno as she places a hand on Akeno's shoulder.

"…Yeah… It had a grotesque face… But, it had a male voice and it looked like a man, too. He said something about his master getting his wish," Akeno told her.

"What was he wearing? Any weird marks on his clothes?" Bradley asked her. Akeno nods her head and bowed her head.

"Yeah… A red insignia on his hoodie. It had 2 R's in the middle of them," Akeno told him. Bradley looked away and rubbed his chin.

"Red insignia… 2 R's… Sounds like the sign of the Red Ribbon Army," Bradley said as he looked back at the girls, "Can I trust you 2?"

"Yes… Why? Who is the Red Ribbon Army?" Rias asked.

"I am surprised you don't know. The Red Ribbon Army were a ruthless army that attacked the world many years ago… But, Goku beat them when he was a kid. Many years later, Dr. Gero created a monster named Cell and nearly decimated the world," Bradley told them, "Basically, the Red Ribbon Army was behind the whole Cell thing." Rias and Akeno looked at Bradley in shock.

"If they are back, they made one hell of a message. But, why are they making androids again?"

"This might be a crazy ride for us," Rias frowned as she looked at Bradley, "If one android beat my strongest player… We need an edge."

"I will help you," Bradley said as he looked at Rias, "You need me and Vanity to take on the Red Ribbon Army. But… You guys need some special training." The girls looked at each other and blinked at each other.

"Considering Akeno doesn't use any physical prowess… Let's start there. Okay?"

"Okay. Are you gonna teach us anything else?" Akeno asked as she blinks at him.

"How to use Ki, flight without your wings… You never know. Might be useful. Also… I need the training as well. How to use my Sacred Gear and my demigod powers… This might be the start of a beautiful relationship," Bradley said as he wriggles his eyebrows. Akeno smirked and giggled.

"What happens after all this is over?" Rias asked him.

"…We will cross that road when we get there," Bradley told her seriously as he carried Akeno in his arms. The Priestess Of Thunder hugged Bradley's neck and giggled.

"This is gonna be a journey… Might as well enjoy it," Bradley sighed as he carried her inside. Rias followed Bradley inside the shrine and closed the door behind her.

(And that is the end of the prologue! As such, the story will follow the anime and manga… But, not fully. The next arc is proof of that… The next chapter will be the beginning of the 1st official arc of the story, The Android Rebellion Arc! Hope you enjoyed the prologue! See you guys later! A/N.)

End Chapter 2 and Prologue


	3. Arc 1: Dark Crush

Fallen In Love

Chapter 1: Dark Crush

-A Few Days Later; Shrine- Bradley and Akeno has already began their training with Akeno using her physical prowess and testing its limits by lifting some boulders for starters. As such… It wasn't a problem for the Priestess Of Thunder since she is a demon.

"Phew… That is a workout. I am all sweaty," Akeno sighed as she wiped her forehead and some of the sweat trailed to her gym outfit shirt, causing it to soak through and show off her black bra underneath.

"Uhh…" Bradley blushed as he looked away. Akeno noticed her shirt and smirked with a seductive smirk on her face.

"You can take a peek if you want. We're friends, after all," Akeno told him as she leaned forward. Bradley sucked in a deep breath and looked at Akeno's body once over. He couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful and sexy. She giggled and pats his shoulder.

"Like what you see?"

"Maybe," Bradley muttered. She laughed and nods her head.

"I get it. You like me as a friend… Don't worry about it. We only known each other for a few days. I hope you can grow to really like me," Akeno told Bradley as she turned around and bent down to pick up a white headband and tied it around her head.

"Now… Let's get back to it. I will go hard on you, Bradley."

"Stop it," Bradley said as he took a fighting stance, "I want you to use your senses to track me. Your eyes will fail you in a situation like this."

"If my eyes fail me, why do I need to try?" Akeno joked. Bradley disappeared as soon as she said that. She stopped to look around and Bradley kicked her in the back, knocking her to the ground.

"See?" Bradley told her. He folds his arms across his chest as Akeno got back up to her feet and dusted off her shirt.

"Cheap shot," Akeno told him as she looked at him.

"Land one hit on me; and, maybe I will give you some leanway," Bradley told her. Akeno puts up her fists and charged at Bradley. He disappeared and she stopped again to close her eyes. She opened her eyes and back kicked towards an afterimage that looked like Bradley.

"What?! A shadow?!" Akeno called. He reappeared in front of her and decked her in the face. Akeno skidded across the ground and got back to her feet quickly.

"Dodge!" Bradley yelled as he disappeared.

"How can I dodge what I can't see?!" Akeno frowned as she blinked in frustration.

"No talking! Concentrate and dodge!" Bradley told her as he appeared behind her. She ducked as Bradley shot a red Ki blast at her.

"There you go! Keep that up!" Bradley told her.

"I don't like this," Akeno pouted as she stood up and looked at him, "I want some sort of incentive on working towards my goal."

"Excuse me? You want something?" Bradley told her. Akeno nods her head and Bradley groaned.

"What is it?"

"A date," Akeno told him, "I know how long this will take… I am aware. In that time, we might bond more. After this android business is over with… I want a date." Bradley rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay… Fine. Dodge!" Bradley called as he kicked her in the stomach. She slid across the ground and got back to her feet.

-Play Unstoppable by Sia-

-Meanwhile; Kuoh Academy; Soccer Field- Vanity was practicing her soccer ball handling more while J.J. was talking with her.

"So… You really do martial arts, Van?" J.J. asked her.

"Pretty much," Vanity told her. She bounced the ball on her knees and balanced the ball on her forehead.

"Next question. Do you like Yuuto?" J.J. smirked as she wriggled her eyebrows. The black and white soccer ball fell off her head and crashed to the grass.

"Uhh…" Vanity blushed lightly.

"You have a crush! You have a crush!" J.J. teased Vanity as she poked her in the left side.

"Maybe," Vanity muttered as she looked away with a blush.

"Nah, don't worry about it," J.J. giggled as she pats Vanity on the back, "I kinda get it. I have a crush myself. But, let me stop before you tease me."

"Who are you crushing on?" Vanity asked as she picked up the soccer ball and began balancing it off her head again.

"You promise you won't laugh?" J.J. asked.

"Swear," Vanity told her.

"Son Gohan," J.J. told her. Vanity looked at her and frowned.

"Question… Did you know he was married and has a child?" Vanity asked. J.J. nods her head and looked away.

"He kinda saved my life when I was younger… I may have developed a crush on him," J.J. said, "But, hey… I ain't a Yandere. I know my limits… You should keep on trying, girl. He will come around! Me, I gotta find me another man!"

"You are crazy," Vanity laughed and caught the ball in her hands, "By the way, didn't you have practice to attend?"

"Oh, shit! I forgot! I gotta motor! Late!" J.J. called as she raced off and waved at Vanity.

"That girl is something special," Vanity smirked as she walked over to the locker rooms, "I should go see her practice sometime." Then, a wave of uneasiness hit her like a ton of bricks as she stopped suddenly. A huge power level appeared out of nowhere that made her get on edge while she dropped her soccer ball.

"I know you're there somewhere. Come out!" Vanity called as she clenched her fists. A shadow appears from behind the stands and walked into view.

"You… Zenobian Princess. We must talk," the shadow said seriously as it walked menacingly towards her. Vanity got into a fighting stance as it stopped a few feet away from her.

"What do you want with me?" Vanity asked the shadow, "Who are you?"

"Good questions… All will be answered in due time. Now, your father… Where is he?" the shadow asked her. Vanity didn't reply.

"Answer my question. Where is Barry?"

"What do you want with him?" Vanity asked in a cold tone. Then, the shadow held his left arm out in front of him and a spear of light appeared in front of it.

"I am ordered to kill him," he said calmly as he looked at the young demigoddess with a cold stare in his pitch black eyes.

"Like I would tell you where my father is! I won't let you lay a hand on him!" Vanity told him. He then threw the spear at her and she sidestepped to the left. The spear sailed past her and hits the ground behind her and blew up part of the grassy field. She looked behind her in surprise at the amount of damage the spear did and blinked.

"I won't miss this time. Tell me where Barry is, NOW," he snarled impatiently. Vanity turned back to the shadow and disappeared. She reappeared behind him and slammed him to the ground. She kicked him several feet away from her and charged some Ki into her right hand.

"Take this! **Eraser Cannon!** " Vanity yelled as she threw a large green Ki orb at the shadow and knocked him into the sky and created a large green dome in the sky. The shadow fell to the ground and crashed, creating a large crater in the ground.

"That wasn't even 10% of my power," Vanity chuckled darkly as she looked at the fallen shadow. He glared at her and frowned.

"There is more to you than meets the eye," he told her as he got out of the crater. Vanity smirked devilishly as she held another large green Ki orb in her hand.

"Ever heard of a Sayain baby being born with an extremely high power level? I was born with a power level of 50000," Vanity told him, "You know what that means? You're fucked!" She charged at him and slammed the green orb into his stomach. He cried out in pain as blood shot out of his mouth.

" **Gigantic Omega Mk.2!** " She threw him into the sky and he exploded into a large green explosion. She scoffed and regained her composure.

"Well, that didn't take too long," she said in her normal voice as she walked back over to her soccer ball and picked it up, "Who was that, anyway? He never gave me his name." She shook his head and walked off. Unknowing to her, several more shadows were watching her from a far distance from the soccer field.

"She is stronger than she lets on. Stronger than her cousin," one of the shadows said as it stood up, "She killed Donnola without prejudice."

"Vanity Phoenix…" another shadow said as it watched her walk away.

"Is something wrong, Boss?" the 1st shadow asked the other. Boss stood up and shook his head.

"Nothing… Come. Let us report to Dr. Bronze," Boss explained as he hovered in the air. The others nodded and flew after Boss in an aura less flight.

-Occult Research Club- Rias was looking over some paperwork when she suddenly looked up at a figure standing over her. She stood up and sighed. The shadow revealed his face to be an older male version of Rias Gremory.

"Sirzechs, this is a surprise. Could you do me a favor and not come out of the shadows like a creeper?" Rias told him as she walked up to her older brother and folds her arms under her breasts.

"I heard you teamed up with a couple of Zenobia hybrids. Are you sure you want to go through with this? Zenobia aren't exactly the consolable type," Sirzechs explained as he looked at his younger sister. Rias blinked and looked away.

"I have to do this… Otherwise…" she said as she had a sorrowful look on my face. Sirzechs picked up on the sadness emanating from his younger sister and placed a hand on her left shoulder. She looked back at him with a serious look on her face.

"You know I don't approve of it either… But, it's for our family's survival," Sirzechs told her.

"Then why would you let me marry a bastard like him?!" Rias told him as she turned to him, "My husband is my choice… That is final." Sirzechs sighed and looked away.

"Rias… It's… Not your choice anymore. Our clans made the choice for us," Sirzechs told her seriously. Rias gritted her teeth and scoffed.

"I am sorry… I wish I could annul this whole thing," he told her softly, "You know I want the best from you." Rias sighed and unfolds her arms while softening her look.

"Sirzechs…" Rias said as she looked down. Sirzechs rubbed the top of her head and smiled sincerely.

"When this is all over… I will make sure you end up happy," Sirzechs told her. Rias smiled and nods her head.

"Okay. Thanks… Brother," Rias told him as she hugged him.

"You are welcome. I love you, Sister," Sirzechs said with a small smile. He lets her go and turned to leave.

"Wait. Before you go… Back then, the Sayain you fought… Is he…" Rias called.

"Kalenon? He is part of my team now," Sirzechs told her as he turned to her, "Be sure to tell the young Zenobian that his father is alive and well. When the time comes…" A magic circle appeared under his feet.

"For now… Farewell." He disappeared in an instant within the circle and that banished as well. Rias sighed and went back to her desk.

-The Next Day; After School- Bradley and Akeno walked out the school doors and looked at each other.

"What is our next step in the training?" Akeno asked Bradley as she looked at him.

"We are gonna teach you hoe to fly without your wings," Bradley told her as he led her behind a dark alley.

"Without my wings?" Akeno asked in shock.

"It's easier than it looks," Bradley told her as he hovered in the air, "For now, follow me with your wings. We are heading someplace special to meet someone important." Akeno blinked and called out her devil wings. She and Bradley flew of to the East where Mt. Paozu was located.

-Later- Bradley and Akeno lands in front of a small round house that was connected to a cabin like building. Bradley walked up to the round house and knocked on the door. A male with spiky black hair answered the door and looked down at Bradley. He wore a white dress shirt and black slacks and black dress shoes as well a pair of glasses on his face.

"Hey, Gohan! It's been a while," Bradley told the male. Gohan gasped and shook Bradley's hand.

"Hey, Bradley! It's been 3 years since I last saw you! What have you been up to?" Gohan smiled kindly.

"Well… Everywhere except the sun," Bradley joked.

"You need to work on the witty banter," Gohan told him.

"Man, get off my back!" Bradley told him, "Anyway, I need a favor. Are you training or studying right now?"

"Well… What do you need help with?" Gohan asked.

"This is Akeno Himejima, a classmate of mine. She is learning how to fly and how to fight like us," Bradley told him.

" _Is this man the person who is gonna train us?_ " Akeno thought as she looked at Gohan, " _Honestly, I am kinda doubting Bradley's taste in mentors._ "

"I know what you're thinking… But, trust me. Gohan is a great mentor… He taught me how to master the Super Sayain state," Bradley told her, "Goku taught me the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb techniques. If you remember… Gohan is the son of Goku."

"Son of Goku?!" Akeno gasped as she looked at Gohan.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Gohan chuckled, "I just decided to study more and get an education. Knowledge is power, you know."

"Yeah, I got that. But… It's more like I want you to help me with her training," Bradley told Gohan.

"Why didn't you get my dad to train her?" Gohan asked her.

"Have you seen him train me and my dad? No way," Bradley told Gohan. Gohan nods his head in understanding.

"Let me just get dressed in the right attire," Gohan told Bradley as he turned back into the house, "Do you know how long this might take?"

"I am a fast learner," Akeno told Gohan.

"She really is…" Bradley muttered as he scratched his scarred left arm. She shot him with a large lightning bolt that badly burned his left arm the day before. Thanks to his Zenobian blood, he was able to fully heal from it in seconds… But, it left a wicked scar on his arm.

"I told you I was sorry!" Akeno pouted as she looked at him sadly.

"Shh… No talking," Bradley told her. Akeno pouted and looked away. Soon enough, Gohan came back outside wearing the same outfit he wore when he fought Super Buu: An orange gi with a purple belt and blue shoes. He also added a white headband around his head.

"Okay. Let's get started," Gohan said as he walked over to them, "First, concentrate on happy thoughts. What makes you happy?" Akeno nods and closed her eyes, imagining Bradley shirtless with a well toned chest and abs. She began to blush as she giggled.

"What are you thinking about?" Bradley asked Akeno. She cleared her throat and continued to concentrate.

"Okay… What was that?" Gohan asked.

"Don't ask," Bradley told Gohan. Gohan rolled his eyes and looked back at Akeno as she began to hover above the ground.

"No way," Gohan gasped.

"Yeah, she is a fast learner," Bradley muttered. Akeno opened her eyes and looked down at the ground in surprise. She was actually flying without her wings! She had a huge smile on her face as she flew around the area in joy.

"Incredible… It took Videl a few tries to get it right," Gohan said in surprise.

"Yeah… Let me tell you something. She is a devil," Bradley told Gohan as he walked over to him, "She got attacked by a demonic android that had a Red Ribbon insignia on his clothes." Gohan looked at Akeno as she waved at Bradley and blew him a kiss.

"Stop flirting!" Bradley told her. She pouted and lands in front of him.

"So mean," Akeno pouted cutely as she leaned towards him, "You know… I have grown to like you."

"That just…" Bradley said.

"All right, you 2. Listen up… We have a long way to go," Gohan said seriously, "If what Bradley said is true… You need an overhaul. I know just the place to give you a year's worth of training in a day."

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Is she ready for that?" Bradley asked Gohan as he looked at the human/Sayain hybrid. Gohan nodded and looked at Akeno.

"The training will be hard and trying… But, you need to be ready. Are you ready to train till you drop?"

"Will I have to sweat?" Akeno asked as she looked at Gohan. Bradley slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Matter of fact… We had better show her how Sayains train," Gohan said as he looked at Bradley, "So that she knows what she is getting into."

"You want me to go all out?" Bradley asked Gohan.

"Yes… Let's take this somewhere more secluded," Gohan said as he flew off. Bradley motioned for Akeno to follow him. She summoned her wings and flew after Bradley.

-Paozu Plateau- Bradley, Gohan, and Akeno lands on a large clearing and Bradley took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves.

"Let's get started, Gohan," Bradley told the older hybrid as he took a fighting stance.

"After you, Bradley," Gohan told the Zenobian Sayain as he took a fighting stance as well. Bradley smirked and charged at Gohan, throwing a straight left punch at him. Gohan blocked it and smirked as he kicked Bradley in the side. Bradley then grabbed Gohan and threw him into the ground. Gohan got back up and flipped to his feet, shooting a yellow Ki blast at Bradley. Bradley jumped over it and shot several red orbs at Gohan from his right hand.

"You will have to try harder than that," Gohan smirked as he disappears out of sight. He reappeared behind Bradley and puts his hands above his head.

" **Masenko!** " he called as a yellow beam blasted Bradley in the back and knocked him forward a few steps.

"Take this!" Bradley called as his right hand glows a bright green, " **Seismic Thunder!** " Bradley shot a green lightning bolt that was surrounding a yellow Ki beam.

"Haaah!" Gohan yelled as he puts up his guard. The blast connects with Gohan's guard and knocked him back. He regained his composure and skids across the ground.

"Not bad, Bradley. That was impressive," Gohan told Bradley as he nods his head, "You are improving."

"I know… I never thought I could get a hit off on you or Goku like that," Bradley told Gohan as he nods his head with confirmation.

"So… Shall we get serious?" Gohan asked him.

"Thought you never asked," Bradley told him as his emerald green eyes changed to sky blue. He transformed into a Super Sayain and puts up a stance similar to Gohan in his teen years when he fought Cell. Gohan puts up a crane stance and waited for Bradley to make a move. A calming white aura expanded around Gohan as his hair spiked a little more.

"Come on," Gohan said. Bradley charged at Gohan and traded blows with each other. Shockwaves echoed across the mountainside as Gohan and Bradley battled at superfast speeds. Then, they reappeared and Bradley then grabbed Gohan's incoming right fist with his left hand and threw his own right fist at Gohan. Gohan caught it with his left hand and they were caught in a stalemate. They had fierce looks on their faces as they tried to overpower each other.

"That's it, Bradley! You can overcome that barrier that is troubling you! Get mad!" Gohan told Bradley as he pushed him back, "Think of your friends getting slaughtered… Your parents being tortured… Monsters like Buu and Cell destroying the Earth and the universe!" Bradley closed his eyes and felt the rage grow inside him.

"Do it, buddy… You almost got it." Bradley then thought about Akeno being killed in front of him… And he roared in fury. His aura expanded and electricity sparked around him as his hair spiked upward. Akeno looked on in shock as Bradley ascended into a Super Sayain 2.

"Wow! I didn't think that would work so well," Gohan smirked as he stood up straight. Bradley panted and looked at his hands as he cooled down a bit.

"Weren't we here training me?" Akeno asked Gohan and Bradley as she looked at the ascended Sayain and Mystic Sayain warrior.

"Yeah… Then I thought about me not being able to ascend to Super Sayain 2 and you know… I kinda stole the spotlight," he told Akeno seriously, "Sorry about that."

"Soon after I finish with Akeno… You and I are gonna continue our Sayain training," Gohan told Bradley as he powered down to normal. Bradley also powered down and gasped for air.

"That's a normal reaction to that. I did the same thing when I beat Cell."

"What do you think, Akeno? Impressed?" Bradley asked the Priestess of Thunder. She nods her head with a little fear and amazement in her eyes.

"No need to fear us, Akeno. We are here to help you," Gohan told her as he pats her on the back. Akeno sighed and nods her head again.

"All right… When should we start the training?"

"Tomorrow after school," Bradley told Gohan, "Tomorrow is Friday… So, we will be able to train all we want over the weekend."

"I will talk to Dende and Popo about preparing for our training," Gohan told Bradley and Akeno as he nods to them. They bowed to Gohan and he turned away from them.

"Also… I want you 2 to be wary in the future. I have several bad feelings that you will always be in danger. I will back you up as much as I can in the future. Count on it. Since Dad is in Other World training, it's up to us to protect the Earth."

"Don't worry, Gohan… We always got your back," Bradley told Gohan as he gave him a thumbs up.

"I hope I am ready for all this… It is all happening so quickly," Akeno sighed as she bowed her head.

"I wonder if Rias might wanna join in on all this. I know Vanity will join without a doubt as will Majin Delilah," Bradley smirked, "Man… I just noticed. A lot of our heavy hitters are girls. Go figure… Power to the ladies. Besides the Z fighters, Kiba, and me, the rest are ladies."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Akeno asked as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Not really. I am glad we got help on both sides," Bradley teased as he poked Akeno on the belly. She giggled and blushed.

"So… See you tomorrow?" Akeno asked Bradley as she turned away from him.

"Yes… See ya tomorrow," Bradley told Akeno. She winked at him and flew off.

"Girlfriend?" Gohan asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Nope. Just a friend," Bradley said simply, "I wish I had a girlfriend. I never had one yet! Jeez…" Gohan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"All right, kid… We better go home as well. I will catch you tomorrow," Gohan told Bradley as he hovered in the air and waved to Bradley. He flew off to his home nearby.

"Bye, Gohan!" Bradley called. He nods and kicked off the ground and flew off to his home to the west.

" _All right… Better see if Vanity made it home yet_ ," Bradley thought as he flew west. He noticed a black dot in the distance that seemed out of place in the now orange sky thanks to the sun setting behind the mountains.

"What is that? Better go see what that is all about," Bradley mutters as he flew towards the dot. As he got closer, the dot became 2 dots. It was actually 2 people waiting for something.

"What are they waiting for?" Bradley stopped as he got close enough to make out the silhouette of a female and a male. The female was a very busty red haired woman wearing a black cloak over a red dress and the male was a very muscled bald man with a torn blue jean jacket and black slacks and black shoes. They were facing each other like they were about to battle. The cold gaze of the woman and the angry look on the man was enough to spark an all out fight.

" _Should I interfere with this fight? This doesn't seem like any of my business…_ " Bradley thought as he stayed where he was behind the male.

"You know how this goes, Varrick… Don't make me do this," the female told the man. The one called Varrick scoffed and cracked his knuckles.

"No… You know what you have done to my village… All for the Dragon Ball. Give it back, now… 6," Varrick snarled. The woman named 6 pulled out an orange orb with 7 red stars floating around in it from her cloak and held it out in front of her.

"This Dragon Ball? Sorry… I need this," 6 told Varrick. He clenched his teeth and glared at her.

"You do not! The world needs the Dragon Balls!" Bradley called out of nowhere and he covered his mouth. Varrick and 6 turned to him and he waved slightly to them.

"Stay out of this, child," 6 told Bradley as she looked at him.

"This isn't a field trip. Get out of here," Varrick said as his look softened.

"I couldn't help but eavesdrop. What happened here?" Bradley asked Varrick.

"This woman attacked my village and stole the Dragon Ball away from my village chief. I want it back," Varrick said seriously. Bradley turned to 6 and frowned.

" _Wait… Is that…_ " Bradley thought as he noticed a red insignia on the left side of the cloak she wore.

"Red Ribbon Army! Are you one of the androids that have been running around?!" Bradley called as he looked at the woman. She laughed and cracked her neck.

"I will take that as a yes…" Bradley took a fighting stance and looked at Varrick.

"I got this. Trust me… Just back me up, okay?"

"Fine. Just get the Dragon Ball away from her," Varrick told Bradley.

"On it," Bradley said as he tensed up, " **Kaioken!** " A red aura explodes outwards around him and his whole body changed to red as well.

"You think I am gonna give in to you?" 6 asked them as she hovered towards them. Varrick lets out a cry as a white aura expanded around him.

"Look… Let's introduce ourselves later! Come on!" Bradley called as he charged at 6, a red trail streaming behind him. Varrick followed behind him and both delivered a hard right hook to 6's face. She recoils with a backwards kick to Bradley's face and knocked Varrick into Bradley with a backhanded slap.

"Whoa! She is tough! She knocked up both silly in a blink!" Bradley said.

"Is she playing with us?" Varrick snarled.

"Of course… I am not even trying," 6 told them as she flips her hair. Bradley rolled his eyes and groaned.

"What is with you?"

"You bore me," Bradley called as he held his left hand out, "This next attack won't be a bluff. **Riot Javelin!** " Bradley swung his left arm back and forth in an instant, throwing a large blue Ki orb at 6 and nailing her in the face. She spun out of control and crashed to the ground.

"Wow… Nice attack," Varrick said as he nods his head, "Where did you learn it?"

"I just taught it to myself…. It is a matter of physics. An object that is in motion stays in motion," Bradley told him, "Newton's laws help out in everyday life." Varrick nods and looked down at the ground.

"We have to get that Dragon Ball. Come on," Varrick told him.

"Bradley," Bradley said, "My name is Bradley."

"Varrick Darkheart," Varrick told Bradley as he nods to him. Varrick and Bradley flew down to where 6 was and noticed she was unharmed and was waiting on them.

"Not a scratch," Bradley frowned, "These androids are a problem. We better step up our game. **Haaaah!** " Bradley powered up to the 1st Super Sayain form and clenched his fists. Varrick got on guard and 6 walked towards them menacingly as she tore off her cloak. She had a vicious look on her face.

"You ruined my clothes… I will rip your balls off!" 6 snarled as she was surrounded in a black aura.

"Crap," Varrick growled. Bradley rolled his eyes and sighed. He was not amused by her anger.

"It's just clothes…" Bradley said simply as he disappears and reappeared behind her, chopping her in the neck. She lets out a gasp as the aura vanishes and she fell forward. Varrick slapped his forehead and chuckled.

"That's one way of doing it," Varrick said as he walked over to the Dragon Ball that 6 dropped on the ground, "Thanks. This won't be a problem again. We will be ready next time."

"You don't know who you are dealing with. I was lucky enough to catch her off guard. She would've killed us if she didn't complain about clothes," Bradley said bluntly as he walked over to Varrick, "But… A win is a win. Let's bring this back as quickly as we can." Varrick nods and both of them flew off.

-Meanwhile; Occult Research Club- Rias sighed and stood up. She was bored out of her mind.

"President Rias…" Akeno's voice called to her as she appeared out of a magic circle and walked over to her, "I came as soon as you called. Is there a problem?"

"It's a matter of… That," Rias told her as she looked at Akeno. Akeno frowned and nods her head.

"Do you think anyone else knows about it?" Akeno asked her as she sat down. Rias looked at her and frowned.

"I talked with my brother. It seems he even agrees that this is a bad idea," Rias said.

"So, why go through with it anyway?" Akeno asked as she looked at Rias.

"Well… I have no say in the matter anymore. It's bullshit," Rias scoffed as she shakes her head.

"I know…" Akeno said softly, "You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Akeno. You have always been there for me in a pinch," Rias smiled.

"Are you coming on to me?" Akeno teases Rias as she looked at her.

"What?! Akeno, why are you acting like that?" Rias said as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Akeno shook her head and smiled.

"I don't know… I feel… Like my eyes have been opened to new things," Akeno told her, "Bradley has been a good impact on my life. Is that a little sudden?"

"Uh, yeah," Rias said as she sat besides Akeno, "You have to be careful on who you trust. I may trust the Phoenix siblings… But, we have to look out for each other. I am just saying." Akeno nods and bows to Rias as she stood up.

"I have something important to tell you, though… Don't get upset," Akeno told her. Rias stood up and looked at Akeno.

"What is it?" the princess of Kuoh Academy asked as she looked at her. Akeno stood up straight and sighed.

"I am going to train with Bradley in a place far from here… And, I will not be back until next Monday," Akeno told her, "If all goes well… I will become stronger than I ever was before." Rias sighed and looked down.

"You're serious about this…" Rias said as she folds her arms. Akeno nods fervently and looked at Rias with a stoic expression.

"All right… My hands are tied. Just be careful, okay? Don't be too reckless, all right? You are my Queen and I don't want you to die," Rias continued. Akeno smiled and bowed to Rias respectfully.

"You won't regret this," Akeno told her, "When I come back, we are gonna have a girl's night. Promise!" Rias sighed and smiled kindly.

"Be careful. Don't seduce your trainer," Rias teased as she looked at Akeno. Akeno giggled and winked at Rias.

"Oh, I won't. He will just get all hot and bothered," Akeno smiled. Both girls giggled and looked at each other. The Priestess of Thunder called a magic circle underneath her feet and disappeared in a red flash of light.

"Good luck, Akeno… I know you can do it," Rias said as she walked back to her desk.

-End Chapter 1-

(Let me know what you guys think. I am gonna add some DBZ villains into the story… Even giving one in particular his own arc in the story. Is this a good idea? PM me or leave a review on the story about it. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter! Peace!)


End file.
